


转存13

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	转存13

爱情故事

序章

参加完葬礼回来的路上，陈玘大步流星，马龙拖在后面像个小尾巴，俩人勾着手指头。

那时候他俩在一起差不多满了半年，马龙刚过完十八岁生日，嫩得像个刚掀盖的包子，陈玘比他大四岁，已经能用英气杀人，俩人走在一起，像哥哥领着胞弟。  
马龙系了条细领带，暗金色，是陈玘买的，挂在脖子上晃晃荡荡，其实并不合适，反像个偷穿大人衣服的小孩，陈玘想回头看看，还是忍住了，这条领带是前天自己当作成年礼物送给马龙的，如今被拿出来，更像一个糟糕的载体，看一眼就能想起那日火拼的悲催景象：他本来好好地揣着盒子在路边等马龙，结果被一个电话叫去码头——对家的头竟然在本市被自己人发现了，老刘要他死。  
指令简单，到了才发现马龙也在，他坐在一辆面包里，低着个脑袋鼓捣他的宝贝枪。大概是因为从小养在工厂耳濡目染的缘故，马龙摆弄起枪械是与年纪不匹配的娴熟，十六七岁已经能做简单的掩护工作，很是了得。陈玘把礼物递给他，装模作样的说：“生日快乐，待会千万罩我啊龙哥。”

马龙用腿夹着枪，认认真真仔仔细细地在清洁枪管，他一只手接过袋子，看也不看扔到旁边。  
“你有病。”  
陈玘一屁股坐进车里，晃荡他的肩膀说：“那咋办，等完事儿你给治治？”

马龙被摇得差点拉了保险栓，终于停了动作，眨巴眼睛审视陈玘：“买的什么啊？”  
“人手，刚剁下来冒热气的，就上次冲咱突突那个。”  
最开始马龙没反应过来，他定了定，分辨出对方是在调笑。这并不容易，很多时候陈玘真的鼓捣这些，只是不会当礼物送人。  
“你赶紧把你那领子松松吧，跟开年会似的。”他上上下下扫视陈玘，最后嫌弃道。  
“哦，”陈玘解了几粒扣子，这才想起来他们本来是要去吃龙虾：“你吃了饭没有？”  
马龙扬下巴，冲不远处聚着抽烟的人示意：“刚他们拿盒饭了，你去要一个吧。”

他是真的想再多陪他待会儿。

即使对于马龙，十八岁生日也应该是特殊的一天，眼前人此刻的轻描淡写正好侧证了他对计划泡汤的沮丧。马龙这小孩，既不动声色又七情上脸，平日里的表现永远以一种特殊回路拐着弯儿地倒映内心情绪，掌握了规律，就简单得像张摊开白纸。

陈玘无意识地一下一下捏着马龙的后颈——这是个公共场合的亲昵举动，后者也没像平时那样缩着脖子躲开，只是架好枪，眯了一只眼睛继续通枪管。  
“你快吃点吧，那屋子里面也不知道多少人，一会肯定没完没了。”马龙对着枪管说。  
陈玘不擅长也不喜欢死缠烂打，他把手撤回来，又松了粒扣子。  
“行。”陈玘钻出小面包，一只胳膊搭在车上，扬着眉毛冲里面说：“完事要是还有空咱就吃宵夜，还是和平路那家。”  
马龙转头看他，被逗乐了。  
“还宵夜呢，再磨叽盒饭都抢不上了。”  
可能是因为这个笑本身就冒傻气的缘故，马龙眼睛弯成月牙，看上去愉快了些，陈玘故意倒退着走，觉得自己有病。他迷恋这种对话，小家伙生灵活现的，拿句子戳他，又关心他，眼角眉梢都是稚气的生活气味，如果时间凝固，陈玘愿意永远这么调侃下去。

他心不在焉地等伙计取盒饭，中途借火点了根烟，直到对方抱怨里面目标还不出来的时候，才想起来看看表，发现指针还停在等马龙那会，陈玘想这挺不吉利，然后码头就炸了。  
轰的一声，震得人脑仁轰鸣，陈玘扑倒在地，顺着烟迹尽量远眺：是肩扛式火箭弹，他拔出枪匍匐找好掩体，再眺过去，对方已经中弹倒下了。那边多半是准备在码头木屋走货，现在倚仗着充足，火力强势，攻击点反而不密集，陈玘拽过望远镜眯起眼睛分辨：顶住他们的人分别藏在两辆路虎后面，再上移，正好看到三个身影搀扶着跑出屋子——是要上快艇，他把望远镜扔回去，接过突击步枪，还没举起来，稍近处那辆车已经炸成一团火，起火点是油箱，一如既往地精准。藏在后面的人连半点常识都没有，马龙自己大概也在腹诽。  
他跑着射中了一个人，目标仅剩的那个保镖回身开枪——正好从耳边擦过，那瞬间陈玘浑身血液都滞了————就这么眼睁睁看着目标二人趁这个空档跳进船舱。  
“都别过去。”他躲在小屋后面，拦住赶上来的伙计：“那边枪法很好。”  
码头空荡无物，而对方已经抢先进了船，跑上去是找死。  
马龙把他扒拉到后面，自己探出一点墙角，瞄了几秒，抠下扳机，闪回来，一气呵成。陈玘马上举起望远镜去看。  
“只打着腿。”马龙边上膛边说：“他把小腿露出来了。”  
“不是他。”陈玘已经在抄家伙了：“是那个枪法好的。”  
他突然冲出去，对着已经启动的小艇扫射——果然没人回击，于是他们所有人再追过去，目标却已然遥不可及。

绝好的机会抓不住，还没了个兄弟，事情办的不好，他们所有人都受罚。马龙身份不同，是吃脸色吃得最多的一个，十八岁生日，站在老刘办公室里过了。

那天凌晨，陈玘开车载他回去。  
马龙十四岁的时候老刘就给他在外面租了房子，陈玘记得从前还有个男孩子，仿佛是和他从一个孤儿院里来的，也住那出租屋里，他握着方向盘，怎么也回忆不来那孩子的名字，只记得蔫头耷脑的不招人喜欢，后来没了，马龙在工厂里就再没有同龄人了。

“欸我是不是太老了？”  
“你才二十二，”马龙无语得抽了一下：“又不是他妈九十二。”  
“怎么了？”陈玘转头瞧了眼副驾，伸手揉了揉他头发，结果那颗圆脑袋自己“咚”地敲在车窗上。

“这日子过得没头了。”

陈玘撤了手。  
“日子就是没头的。”他看着前路。  
马龙又开始皱鼻子：“你就是巴不得有头。”  
陈玘笑：“你又知道了。”  
马龙说：“我怎么不知道，你当时跳出去开枪是什么意思，就算我打着他了你也不能拿自己出去试啊。”  
陈玘立刻道歉，夸张地高举双手作头像状---马龙吓了一跳赶紧让他看路，于是一切驶回正轨。副驾坐着那人聪明，虽然不满，但表达过了就不会反复。

他们上床的时候已经算不上是当晚了，那时外面已经蒙了一层薄薄的蓝光，是黑夜被撕破前的残喘。马龙几乎搂不住他，瘫在床上喘得断断续续，只在顶得太深的时候出声，倒也没喊停，陈玘拽着他的腿，不时把人往下拖，以免撞到床板。  
他们之间总是有合拍的性，对此两人都很满意。前天这一场搞完马龙到中午都没起来，最后在床上慢吞吞地吃着也不知道算哪一餐。  
“我又没犯法。”马龙老一下一下瞟陈玘，惹得后者坐在床脚忍不住发声明，却讲了个大笑话———倒也懒得戳穿。  
“腰乏。”马龙扒拉着那几只饺子，吐出两个字，陈玘欠身，从饭盒里偷捡了个吃，又往他背后结结实实塞了个枕头。  
“您老今天就好好歇着，明早老刘让所有人都过去。”  
“我都不认识他。”  
“就是要让剩下的人内疚，没治。”陈玘也没了心情：“头生气也正常，说那帮人牛逼吧，也没多厉害——-多少年了死活拿不下来，邪了门了。”  
他脑海里又浮现出了那个几乎杀死他的保镖，好像年纪也不大。  
“我死了，留给你来打啊。”  
陈玘故意的，挑着一边眉毛越凑越近，到了要接吻的距离才抛出这句。而几乎是预料到的，马龙五官立刻皱成个包子，用枕头狠狠敲他：“去你妈的，你就是有病。”

葬礼之后，去晦气一样，他们在车里就搞了起来，马龙在车子刚拐进暗巷就啃上了陈玘的脖子，后者还记得拉手刹，随即扑回去，把他扑到座位上。  
陈玘轻车熟路解开一整排衬衫扣，留着那条暗金色领带，对着左胸吮上去，马龙就开始哼了。他这人体毛比同龄的女孩都少，陈玘有时候真有种犯法的错觉，不过等对方大腿贴上来，隔着裤子一下下蹭他的腰，也就什么都懒得管了。他用了足够的润滑，伸两指进去，凭感觉弯了弯指节，马龙一条腿搭在他肩上，剧烈地挺腰，整个人痉挛了一下。陈玘哄着他，又加了一根手指，并拢起来慢慢地转——他的前戏细致而又折磨人，非弄得黏答答的神智涣散才好，马龙倒也从来没反对过。这天他是真快不行了才求的饶，求饶的方式也比较另类，他不想陈玘觉得他这样好玩，直接用没在人肩上那只脚去扯对方的拉链，随后又软软地蹬。  
“你出息了啊。”陈玘笑得很邪。  
马龙下面一塌糊涂倒没忘了顶嘴。我师父厉害。他说。

于是他被陈玘钉死在座位上，像被匕首插在地上的蛇，整个人打开着，动不能动，忍着泪水，也忍着一浪高过一浪的快感，不让它冲垮理智。  
躺着的人一开始还能射，后来就是在流，陈玘撩起他前额一撮湿答答的碎发，想起几个月前第一次，自己对同性也没什么经验，进到一半对方疼得像被活切，蛮横地踹着陈玘让他去买润滑油。

他退出来，坐在床边抽根烟缓了缓，还真的出门去买了。  
现在回忆，那晚的想法简直毫发毕现：这种事自己不是没做过，强上也能上，日开了就好了，但是真的心疼，这么多年摸爬滚打着杀过来了，陈玘还是不习惯心疼。

和马龙的关系是他的癫狂里唯一的生活，是他最后的对平凡的幻想。

米粒大小，倒像根稻草。

1

北城太北，一年有一半飘大雪片，轮胎全冻在地上，得暖个半拉小时才开得走，耗得人连脾气都没。好歹东边挨着不冻港，海岸线长，暗礁多，最适合走货——可最近也变得堵心。  
月前南边出了个震动首都的大案，全省警力便因此发了癫，狂翻三倍不止。用陈玘的话讲，谁去那纪念碑广场架把89式无差别扫一轮，他用美金赌，地上躺着的除了同行就是便衣——那几乎是国内最大的黑市据点了。自此，沙河以北的地下生意便如蚁群搬家，点点滴滴，不动声色地溜到这座北方大港。仿佛一夜之间，城市里就蔓生出许多蛛丝马迹来，街头巷尾总有陌生面孔眼神闪烁不辨敌我，叫人不安。吴灏混了两年黑，说起来唬人，其实就一司机。那阵子男人连去楼下拎点拌猪耳都得先别好家伙事儿：一把基本没开过火的小手枪。他不好意思跟别人说这个，但其实大家也都差不多。  
吃肉的王八羔子多了，猪还是那么大个。老刘手里的路子，短短一个月里有三条都见了外人，它们就跟他手掌下面拍断了的铂金笔一样，接回来容易，用着不放心。总而言之，日子正在衰落。  
当时厂里新招了个伙计叫张继科，干脏活的，据说也是从南省逃过来。人高瘦，右臂吊着石膏，一眼搭过去黑不溜秋精神涣散，却长了一对刀削的颧骨，看着吓人。吴灏估摸他应该有些能耐，因为老刘那天是罕见的愉快，还把他们叫来家里吃饭，莴苣生菜菠萝拌大虾，一大碗一大碗拌了好几木盆，挤满整条长桌，八九个大老爷们猫着腰在院子里啃西瓜吃大虾，生生淡出个鸟。陈玘两根手指头捡出块菠萝，扔进嘴里没嚼几口就犯牙酸，拄着个腮帮子歪在边上，想吃肉又不好埋怨，样子都有点可怜了。  
吴灏坐在桌尾，偷偷瞄张继科在那吞绿叶子，那玩意你端过来戳吴灏鼻子底下他都瞧不出跟杂草有啥区别。他想老刘年轻的时候枪林弹雨刀口舔血，上了年纪惜起命来，健康饮食也是正常，张继科明显三十岁不到的小伙子，血气方刚的在这拿老板的树叶子当药嗑，实在有些装模作样的谄媚。  
“多吃。”老刘靠在椅背上，抱臂微笑。  
“嗯。”  
对方含糊点头，也没耽误往嘴巴里塞东西。  
吴灏在心里哼唧，想和周雨交换鄙夷眼神，对面的人却只是眨眨眼，面色安定。

周雨进厂比他早，地位比他高，人挂着外勤的衔，实际跑的却不多：两次不小的交货失利足以让任何人失去老刘的信任，这很公平。吴灏知道他这些事，却从不提及。他很享受周雨的友谊，这个娃娃脸轻声细语，干活不行，人缘极好，与之共事能让一切都变容易些。不过在心底，他还是保留了那份轻蔑，以此来给自己找回一些不能说的平衡，像对着方向盘和挡风玻璃抽闷烟的某时某刻。

天幕生了锈，几颗星耷拉着，让吴灏很没品地联想到本市条子穿的那种99式制服上面的银扣子。老刘的老婆端了果酒来，这一餐终于要结束了，谢天谢地。他起身与众人相聚碰杯，酒水在长桌上方摇曳，一下下舔着杯壁，里面星星点点，是头顶葡萄架上垂着的灯泡投进来的。  
这是个安静而温和的片刻，大家保持探臂碰杯的姿势，等刘国梁说点什么，而就在此时忽然有人问，诶，马龙呢。  
问题听起来随机又偶然，就是集体聚会里总会有什么人缺席的那种情况，陈玘扬着剑眉左右看了看，又问一遍：“马龙呢？没来啊？”  
“下午去办了点事，跟我说他困了，在厂里睡觉。”刘国梁说。  
“吃个饭能耗他多少精气神——纯是惯坏了。”陈玘说，而老刘只是笑笑，这个表情是如此日复一日地出现在他的脸上，以至于吴灏已经学会不以此来揣测对方的任何心态，他早就发觉在刘国梁的微笑背后只有一种情绪是可靠的，那就是大局在握。马龙此刻的缺席于他无关痛痒，而陈玘也就是随口那么一提，语气寻常就像指出今日空气过分潮湿。

“咱们继续，”他的老板气定神闲地说：“这张桌子上吃饭的都是过命的兄弟，今天把继科带来，算是个引见，以后肝胆相照的事，不会少。”  
说着，老刘看向张继科，说：“大伙儿你也都脸熟了，就在这表个态吧。”

老刘：“讲点什么都行，张继科。”

沉默。

吴灏手酸地举着杯子，看着自己一个不熟的伙计用胳膊肘碰那人：“哎，哎，你聋啊？”

2.

散场后，陈玘往司机手里放了点钱，说你给马龙弄点吃的捎过去。  
新来的在举杯祝酒的时候溜号也罢了，直到这种时候，吴灏才真真觉得尴尬——你俩不是早分了吗，他想说又不敢说，只能控制着表情把纸币揣进兜。

马龙和陈玘有过一段，真真切切。  
周雨偷偷告诉他的，吴灏入行的时候俩人已经分了。据说谈了不短一段，三年，够多少人死了活，活了死。  
吴灏自觉对同性恋没什么歧视，都过上开车运尸的日子了，男人搞男人又算得上什么，都是变态，谁也甭看不上谁。况且他私下里一直觉得周雨是。说不上原因，可能是这人太爱干净了，衬衫袖子洗得发白，还老有股香味，一点不爷们。还有陈玘也像，倒主要是邪乎这点，吴灏的后座上载过他袒露乳房的女人，也载过他口吐血沫的敌人，陈玘骑在抢他们线路的敌方小头目身上，就像骑着他的女人，左手搂住脖颈，右手操作一根长长的，生着铁锈的钳子，探进对方的嘴。  
太邪乎了，吴灏不敢再看后视镜，呆滞地抓住方向盘，血呲到车顶的声音像按压喷漆罐，他闭着眼睛狠狠打了个激灵。

搞男人这事是陈玘绝对能干出来的，周雨讲的时候吴灏简直要拍大腿，只是紧接着后面那个名字，打死他他都想不到。

马龙。

吴灏对马龙的第一印象是在工厂二楼，在老刘的办公室外，准确来说是一截走廊，那段距离他此生不会忘。  
走廊很长，尽头是门，顶上每隔几米有一盏小灯，光束竖直打下，衬得两侧墙壁直要合拢。那时候他初来乍到，一路上胆战心惊地听自己的脚步声，觉得怎么走都走不到头。  
就在最后的几米，那门开了，投下一片扇形的光，吴灏看见一个人，笑嘻嘻的，还抖了一下，拽着门把手跟里面叽里咕噜地讲话，接着那人回过头来。  
他不曾见过哪个成年人可以笑得那么纯净无邪，眉眼嘴，全笑起来，全是稚气和生机勃勃。几乎没有合适的词汇能形容这种笑，以至于你只能从更小的年龄段里生拉硬拽一个“孩子气”出来。其实这个词也不合适，小孩也会抑郁和阴森——张继科鬼片看多，见着小孩就冒冷汗，可马龙偶尔的孩子气让他很认真地觉得，不要说全世界的金银珠宝——只有自己冒着热气的心肝肺才能配得上他，当然挖出心肝会死，他再喜欢，最多也只能抱着人家亲几口，或者假装无赖地折腾他的肩膀。  
这是做梦，张继科一声不吭离开马龙的时候十七岁，他们的关系到拉了一下手就戛然而止。况且此刻的主角也不是他，下面接着说吴灏。

当时马龙回过头，带上门——依然是笑着的，而他几乎在同时就捕捉到了走廊上的陌生人，旋即就收敛了表情。一双眼睛圆溜溜的黑白分明，不动声色的好奇着。  
短短几秒的擦肩而过，马龙的目光一直在他身上，吴灏在这种富有侵略意味的打量下，几乎是逃命一样，钻进了刘国梁的办公室。

那是他上班第二天，抱着对这个行业的不实想法，多少有点神经兮兮的，冲他撇个易拉罐都能感觉自己中了弹。吴灏后来载了马龙一两次，再后来是很多很多次，那段走廊的魔法失了效，再没有一回对视能让他心惊胆战如芒在背。马龙在他的车里很老实，上车打招呼下车说拜拜，一路上就低头按游戏机，玩得不好，死很多次，吴灏能从灰溜溜的背景音里听出来。

日日如此，平淡无奇。不过说起来，前几天倒确实有一件事是突兀的，像枚钉子楔在日历里，叫人怎么想都想不通。

那是笔暗杀生意，脏活，马龙这样地位的人一般不会做。时值夏日，车里冷气开了个十足，吴灏叼着烟屁股，从后视镜里看着马龙跑过来，打开后门钻进座位，自己踩下油门，一气呵成。

开快点。马龙刚甩上车门便说。  
“您把心——”您把心放肚里，吴灏吊儿郎当的，本来是要这么回过去，可话说一半后视镜里突然鬼魅般窜出来一辆银灰色保时捷，两盏大灯仿佛怒瞪狭目，盯着他们直冲过来。

吴灏脖颈都僵直了，汗珠顺着脸颊流进衬衫。  
其实他这辆车经过很多次改装，样子不打眼，可跑起来未必比保时捷差——只是吴灏从未经历过如此阵仗，后面那人疯了一样，不管不顾直逼过来，他们闯红灯时被别停了几秒，如此，与保时捷的距离又缩小了，引擎咆哮的恐怖声音近在耳畔。

老刘的眼光是毒的，电光石火间，他平时并不那么利索的司机爆发出了惊人的求生本能。吴灏抓着方向盘，心里万般念头归于三个字：不想死。他带着这样的念头，把车开成了瞎眼的豹，撞也不怕，在车流中刚左冲右突地脱出紧接着就是一脚油门踩到底，轮胎在这样疯狂的驾驶下几乎抓不住地，不堪重负的吱吱声钻进吴灏的耳朵里，令他脑中回闪过许多光怪陆离的画面。

后座的马龙自从上了车就一直没动静，此时仿佛感受到了对方的恐惧似的，突然张口说话。  
“一会他撞上来，你就在座上锁好车门，千万别跑，他有枪。”

此时他们刚开出数十米远，而保时捷在后面已经冲出车流，后视镜里的人低着头，声音很轻。  
但凡是细想一下这句话，都会觉得很奇怪——马龙的话里除了“他有枪”这条可以从之前的交手中获得的信息之外，其余全部是对对方行为的预判：他如何知道他一定会撞上来？他如何知道锁住车门比逃出去有效？让自己待在座上，那他呢？他准备干什么？  
这都是如果早些想明白，就能改变许多人许多事的关键，只可惜造化弄人，那样千钧一发的时刻，吴灏只听明白，也只反应过来一件事。

吴灏：“他有枪？那你的呢？”  
司机终于想起马龙是干什么的，得了救一般回过头：“龙哥——你打他啊。”

他回头，却看见马龙僵直着背，左手握拳，另只手明明连着枪，却焊在膝上，仿佛拿不下来。  
马龙处在这样的生理性应激反应里，不知道多久了。听到这句话的时候，才抬起头，鬓上的汗珠受了惯性，一下汇到下巴，啪地滴下来。  
吴灏突然就哑巴了，倏地瞪大了眼睛，视线绕开马龙，投向后挡风玻璃，马龙转头，顺着他的惊讶看过去。

追他们的车在五十米开外，已经失去控制，正斜着冲向绿化带。

吴灏后来站在刘国梁办公室里一五一十地讲这些事，他看得真真切切明明白白：车体失控的时候是完好无损的，因此车祸的原因绝对不会来自外部，那辆保时捷翻得如此突然和决绝，甚至像是司机放弃了方向盘，又踩了一脚油门。  
“马龙呢？”老板盯着他，神态像盘旋的秃鹫。  
“龙哥上车就让赶紧开，然后就被追了，我们怕撞上条子，没在那停。”吴灏咽了口唾沫，信誓旦旦回答。

当天晚上，马龙给了他两千块钱，作改装车用。其实不给也一样，这件事着实诡异，吴灏根本无意惹火上身，马龙在车里说的话，他最多自己犯几句嘀咕，不会也没必要跟刘国梁一五一十地说。他们确实没在保时捷翻车的时候下去看，那倒也不是他的决定，马龙当时只说了个走字，吴灏得了救命稻草，把车开得飞快，至于对方扭头看了多久，就不关他的事了。  
他对这件事有一些揣测，还不能说。

3

马龙醒的时候也不知道几点，外面全黑了，工厂里静悄悄的，没有一点声音，他从机器上跳下来，拿起垫在身下的外套边走边穿，没走两步就看到张继科在楼梯下面。

“唉，马龙。”对方也惊了心，这一刻他幻想了很多年，如今黑灯瞎火的，就这么撞上了，简直浑身发抖。  
没有回答，马龙站在高处，残忍地俯看他，脸上什么都没有，张继科仰着脑袋，觉得他下一秒就要问您好哪位，心底被绝望淹没。可就在这时对方突然仰头，飞快地瞟了下天花板，他在回避某种情绪，张继科不知道也不愿去想那是怎样的惊涛骇浪，他是个贪婪的猎人，这一秒钟的破碎已经足够慷慨，让他把里面的东西拽出来，并死死抓住。

马龙迈开腿靠左侧下楼，想绕过张继科，而后者几乎在同时挪了一脚到他面前，吃了秤砣似的，铁心要做个路障。  
马龙清清嗓子：“麻烦让让。”  
张继科：“你看一眼我啊。”  
说话的功夫马龙又试图下楼，于是张继科迈开右腿，左手抓住扶手，打着石膏的右臂就像一杆枪，以一个非常不要脸的姿势在马龙面前展成个大字。

“我我被老刘弄去c城了，当初也不干的——没用啊，但是我刚完事这就回来了，马龙。”  
看对方依然板着脸，他拉开衣服拉链。  
“事情半个星期前了的，前天刚下手术台，还肿着呢。”  
张继科睁着睁不开的眼睛，尽量让自己看起来真诚。他撩起一截t恤，以此展示自己的右肋：“你看，穿透伤——还渗血呐，你看这，多吓人啊。”

郝帅和周雨的偷窥者身份到“多吓人”三个字就结束了，因为接下来马龙一拳锤在张继科正在展示的伤口上，迈着外八扬长而去，他们不得不冲过去，伸出手和胳膊，以防后者直接从楼梯上滚下来。马龙精通枪械，最拿得出手的是狙击，近身搏击本非他所长，可张继科还是立刻就疼懵了，他跪趴在楼梯上，弓着个背冷汗直流。周雨撑着男人一边胳膊，几乎能听到对方牙齿磕碰，咯咯作响。

“你俩是有仇啊？”吴灏问。  
“算有吧。”张继科捻捻拇指上的血。  
“得罪龙哥，你以后小心混吧。”吴灏说。  
张继科嗤了一声，“我也没想到他这么厉害了。”

“你以前在这干过？走了多久？”周雨突然抛出一句。  
于是对方就笑了。  
“八年”张继科说，这人讲话下巴不爱动，总像含着什么，听起来呜隆呜隆的，可这串数字却念得飞快又清晰，像背得烂熟的口诀。  
“八年六个月一十一天，”张继科回答：“你们俩呢？来了几天就在这看我演电影？”  
吴灏：“你他妈会不会说话，我来这是给——”他挥舞了一下手里的塑料袋，随即就想起了正事，他看看周雨，周雨看看他。  
吴灏追出去送饭了。

而当他拎着完好的一兜饺子回来的时候，里面就不是原来的样子了，吴灏正奇怪着楼梯上人去了哪，转头就看见天崩地裂的一幕：新伙计只凭单只胳膊把掂着脚的周雨抵在墙上，后者紧咬牙关，脸已经憋得通红。  
张继科挟持着周雨，耳朵听见枪械擦过皮带金属的声音，顺着一看，吴灏颤颤巍巍的枪口正对准他。  
吴灏：“你你跪下！”  
张继科：“你保险栓没拉。”  
吴灏：“我操操操你他妈跪下！”  
于是张继科松开手臂，让周雨顺着墙滑下去，他保持着投降的姿势冲吴灏走来，后者连连后退，但也没有用，张继科突然一步窜到跟前，随即用打了石膏的右臂从上往下猛劈他手腕，那把枪就掉了，不在地上——掉对方手里，吴灏反应过来之前就已经被缴了械，眉心被对着自己的武器。  
马龙早就没了影，工厂空无一人，周雨在角落捂着喉咙大口呼吸。  
他跪了：“大哥饶命。”  
张继科又嗤了一声：“老刘这是招了一群什么人。”  
吴灏：“我家老太太七十多岁……”

坑


End file.
